Vanilla Twilight
by Lyla Calm
Summary: In the Season 6 episode, "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not", after Almanzo leaves Walnut Grove for Sleepy Eye, he lies awake in bed one night thinking about the day when Laura will be with him again. Songfic to Owl City's "Vanilla Twilight". Laura/Almanzo.


**My first LHOP Laura/Almanzo Fic! And since I've recently developed an extreme obsession with this couple, I'll be writing plenty more fanfictions about them. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

Almanzo Wilder pulled the blanket closer to his chin, trying to ignore the frigid coldness he was feeling. And the interesting thing was, he wasn't feeling cold because of the cotton blanket and thin nightshirt he wore. Heck, if it was only that, he would've been grateful. But this kind of coldness, the kind that didn't go away, came from the terrible knowledge that he had left the woman he loved—and even worse, the last thing he'd said to her was haunting him, preventing him from sleeping soundly at night. The words rang in his mind like a broken church bell.

_"I guess your Pa was right. You're still a little girl."_

Things weren't over between him and Laura, he was sure of it. When he came back to Walnut Grove to visit Eliza Jane, he would see Laura as well. He'd given his sister explicit instructions not to tell Laura where he was—not for his sake, but for Laura's. She had said she needed some time, and he was going to give her what she needed, even if it wasn't what he wanted. He still loved her; he knew that he would always love her, no matter what she did or whether or not she loved him in return.

**_The stars lean down to kiss you_**

**_ And I lie awake and miss you_**

**_ Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._**

Almanzo's eyes traveled to the sliver of silver moonlight that crept in from behind the ragged old curtain. He thought of the day when Laura would lie next to him, seeing that same sliver of moonlight.

**_The silence isn't so bad_**

**_ 'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_**

**_ 'Cause the spaces between my fingers_**

**_ Are right where yours fit perfectly._**

It wasn't right of him. He knew he shouldn't have forced her to choose between him and her father. He thought back to the times when his parents would have a disagreement. But his father always reminded Almanzo, "It doesn't change the way I feel about your mother."

Almanzo rolled over onto his side, away from the moonlight. It was different for him. Laura was angry with him, and she couldn't see how much it bothered him that they weren't on good terms, because she wasn't with him. It was partially his fault—maybe even mostly his fault. But even blaming himself didn't take away the pain of Laura's disappointment.

**_When I think of you,_**

**_ I don't feel so alone, _**

**_ I don't feel so alone._**

He realized that thinking about her was like a bittersweet-ness. It reminded him of her anger and indifference towards him, but he also didn't feel alone when he thought about her. He wondered if she was thinking of him.

**_As many times as I blink,_**

**_ I'll think of you tonight._**

**_ I'll think of you tonight._**

Eyes wide open, Almanzo had almost resigned himself to another sleepless night hopelessly trying to convince himself that his behavior hadn't turned Laura against him for good. His mind went back to the mistake he'd made in thinking that one of her students in Curry was making advances to her. She'd forgiven him for that—maybe she'd give him another chance. He cracked a grin, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he would go to any lengths to take care of her, to prove to her that he loved her. Even if she never knew about it, it would be there.

**_When violet eyes get brighter,_**

**_ And heavy wings grow lighter,_**

**_ I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._**

He slowly climbed out of his bed and made his way to the window, where he leaned against the sill, looking up at the moon. She was under this same moon-maybe even looking out her window at this moment.

**_Oh darling, I wish you were here._**

And he looked forward to the day when his Beth would stand in the Vanilla Twilight with him.


End file.
